


Twice Upon a Top

by Notsalony



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ex Boyfriend, Exhibitionism, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, New Boyfriend, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Threesome, Voyeurism, public blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Barry wants to tell Oliver about his new boyfriend, a boyfriend that they both share as he’s dating Oliver’s ex, not that he or Oliver knows that really.





	Twice Upon a Top

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the server, you know who you are.

“Barry… you know you don’t have to take me out to eat…” Oliver sighed as he sat down at the fancy restaurant’s table.   
  
“Actually I kind of have to…” Barry looked down, blushing slightly.   
  
“What’d you do?” Oliver glanced at the menu; depending on what Barry had done he’d choose something of the right price level to get even with him.   
  
“I… I’ve sort of been seeing someone without telling you.” Oliver looked over the menu at Barry who was blushing and looking down.   
  
“Waiter, I’ll have these bottles of wine, and the shrimp platter with the lobster.” He handed his menu over.   
  
“That’s all you have to say?” Barry blinked, before giving his own order.   
  
“Barry…” Oliver sighed.  “You have what we in the vigilante business like to call a fatal type.  You like bad boys… and you often end up either sleeping with, fucking around with, or simply on your knees in front of your villains.  I mean, the guys I fight… usually either want me dead or I want them dead.  You simply want your bad guys to be naked and put their cocks in you.”   
  
“You make me sound like a whore.” Barry flushed.   
  
“Sort of are.” Oliver nodded to Barry’s deeper blush.  “The point is, we all know you.  If you’re dating a guy, nine times out of ten he’s going to be a villain.  So who is it?  Snart?  Rathaway?  That walker kid?”   
  
“no…” Barry blushed.  “Most of my regular villains are in prison.”   
  
“And that’s stopped you when?” Oliver sighed, he should have ordered more wine.   
  
“What do you mean, I would never…”   
  
“There’s a video of you phasing through the wall to give Mardon a blow job last month.”   
  
“oh that… I was hungry… and they’re not letting him have conjugal visits…”   
  
“Because they don’t want the metas breeding while in jail…”   
  
“But all that meta cum…” Barry whimpered.   
  
“And again, we circle back to you being a whore.  Anyways who are you…”   
  
"Well fancy this, two boys I've seen naked and fucked... having dinner together." Oliver froze as he looked up at Slade Wilson who was sitting down at the third place setting at their table.   
  
**“B** arry... what is the meaning of this....?” Oliver glanced at his friend, ready to grab the nearest tool to kill Slade.   
  
“What... this is my new boyfriend, the one I've been telling you about.... or well trying to tell you… I mean I did tell you I was seeing someone.” Barry stammered.   
  
“You never mentioned he was my arch nemesis!?!” Oliver hissed.   
  
“And the guy who took your cheery.” Slade sat back, popping the cork on one of the bottles of wine as it arrived and filling his glass as he placed his order with the waiter who looked consumed.   
  
“I wasn't a virgin....” Oliver glared daggers at him.   
  
“You say that now,” Slade put his wine down to smirk smugly at Oliver.  “But you were certainly screaming about how big it was and how you'd never had anything in your ass like that before....” He shrugged slightly, his smirk speaking volumes about how much he was enjoying the hell out of all of this.   
  
“Maybe it'd just been a while?” Barry offered.  “I know if I got an hour I’m as tight as a virgin on his wedding night…” Barry smiled.   
  
“Honey,” Slade’s hand went to Barry’s as he squeezed it gently, waiting till the waiters were putting their food down to add. “We both know I'm big.  I mean the noises you made in the car over here....” He smiled, several sets of eyes on Barry as he blushed.   
  
“EXPLAIN BARRY EXPLAIN NOW!?!” Oliver was quickly losing what passed as his cool.   
  
“Well you see...” Barry’s voice soft as he blushed.   
  
“Kid's a total exhibitionist.” Slade clapped Barry on the back.  “Can't keep clothes on him.” He grinned to which the wait staff had to hold back making any noise.  Seen and not heard was the rule of the day, but these customers were making that very difficult.  “I'd be shocked if he still had his pants on now under the table and isn't jerking off furiously picturing us together, you on your knees, my dick down your throat....” Several eyes went to the table cloth where one of Barry’s hands was under it.   
  
Oliver glared at them both before he lifted up the table cloth, glaring harder at what he saw under there before he lowered table cloth, tosses Slade a $50 bill.  “Happy?” He shot at Slade before glaring at Barry.  “You should have better control over yourself!” He huffed.   
  
“Sorry... but you're hot... and he's hot and... OH GOD.... “ Barry started shaking as he came, but quickly his shaking became more as his orgasm hit him hard enough that he vibrates through the chair leaving his clothes on the chair and lands buck naked on the floor still mid orgasm.   
  
“Waiter, I'll have what he's having...” Slade smirked before adding.  “Perks of dating a meta human.”   
  
“Slade this isn't funny.” Oliver hissed.   
  
“Neither was the first time you came just from my dick in you.” Slade drank his wine, smiling at Oliver as he said.  “But I still found a way to laugh through it.”   
  
“I remember.” Oliver narrowed his eyes, was that a hand on his fly?   
  
“Anyone tapped that since?”   
  
“I'm with Felicity.”   
  
“Didn't picture her as the pegging type.” Slade shrugged.  “Takes all kinds.  All that matters is that you’re keeping that hole of yours in action and not letting it go to waste.”   
  
“It's not like that....” His breath a little stilted as he felt like something ghosted over his pants.   
  
“You weren't hoping Barry would help you out?” Slade leaned in conspiratorially.  “Where you?”   
  
“no….” Oliver looked away, he was not pining after Barry, he did not have his hopes up that Barry was going to ask him out today.   
  
“Kid's verse all the way.  Sure I fuck the hell out of him, but you should see the tricks he brings home to fuck in front of me.” Slade smirked.   
  
“You watch him fuck other men?” Oliver’s voice was stilted as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea of that level of voyeurism and exhibitionism.   
  
“Oliver... I'd have watched you fuck other men too if you weren't such a bottom.  I wanted to watch someone top after I'd broken them.  You're too much of a bottom to top anyone.” Slade sighed as if it was the biggest waste of all.  He’d seen Oliver naked.  He knew what Oliver had between his thighs, not that Oliver had gotten to use it often while they were together.   
  
“I top Felicity...” Oliver tried to salvage his own mental image of what Slade must think of him.   
  
“But do you think of being in her or me being in you?” Slade countered.   
  
“What we had is in the past....” Oliver stated.   
  
“But does it need to be?” Slade smiled, a retort dying on Oliver’s lips as his eyes went very wide showing not enough whites of his eyes as he went very still.  The sound of the zipper had been unmistakable.   
  
“Barry if you'd stop vibrating your throat long enough to let him answer, I'd appreciate it.” Slade commented dryly.   
  
“sowwy...” Barry offered.   
  
“Don’t speak with your mouth full.” Oliver said with Slade, making Slade smile at his remembering the basic rule of giving head.   
  
“sorry.” Oliver looked away.   
  
“Oh no, that was unexpected.  My point is…” Slade leaned closer, his hand going under the table cloth to undo Oliver’s jeans.  “I think I can fuck you, and Barry can fuck you.  And the pair of us can be in Barry.  But I have a feeling…” His hand at the base of Oliver’s cock.  “That you want the two of us in your tight ass using you till you can’t stand up tomorrow.”   
  
“FUCK…” Oliver came, blushing as he hung there, clinging to his chair hoping that he didn’t fall out of the chair.   
  
“Waiters, check please, and some to go boxes for this, and we’ll be taking the wine with us.  I want to see how far I can get one of these things into his ass.” Slade smiled as the waiters nodded and went to work, leaving Barry to continue to nurse on Oliver’s weeping prick.

**Author's Note:**

> The server is giving me so many ideas. If you want more, say something nice.


End file.
